THE LAST DRAGONS
by fairyrobot
Summary: Bella s family has been keeping a secret from her for years. This secret involves vampires and dragons.Oh and did i mention When Bella and the Cullen s find out will Bella and Edward make it out alive? Just read the first chap. BXE
1. strange things

1 Chapter one Secrets of The Last Dragon Family

Bella p.o.v

I woke up. Not feeling Edwards stone arms around me. Something felt different today. I frantically looked around fearing for the worst. Then I remembered Edward told me before I went to sleep that he would be leaving to go hunting for two days... "Well that was a waste of worry." I said aloud to myself.

Charlie was still asleep , today was his day off. I got up and went to the shower. Quickly discarding my Pj`s on the floor. I made sure the water temperature was just right and hoped into the shower. I started to slather my favorite soap onto my arms when I felt something strange. I traced the pattern on my right shoulder and felt that it was a strange bird like shape . I quickly washed off all traces of soap and turned of the shower.

I stepped out of the frosted glass like box and dried off. Turning slightly I looked at myself In the mirror. I turned to look at my right shoulder. I gasped when I saw the marks. NO not marks, _SCARS.. _All of the scars formed into one big design. They all formed into a _dragon. _I was officially panicked. That wasn't there yesterday. As if to prove my point a sharp rip of pain went thorough it. I looked at myself in the mirror and nearly screamed at what I saw. _Silver lizard like eyes._ As soon as they were there they were gone.

I looked back at the scar on my shoulder only to see that it was gone. _Had I imaged all that? _I thought to myself. I looked back to the mirror and shivered. _I don't want to think about this right now._ I Pulled on some of my cloth, a cute blue long sleeve with blue old navy jeans. I ran downstairs and slipped on my converse. All the while trying to get the image of what just happened out of my head. _Relax Bella._ I told myself._ You were still half asleep is all._

I smiled and poured some coffee I walked over to the counter top and found a note. Itt said,

_Dear Bella,_

_I will be out fishing with Billy Black today, I will be back later tonight. _

_BE SAFE, Dad._

I couldn't help but laugh at the letter. I walked over to the cough and st down. A wave of exhaustion hit me unexpectedly and my boiling hot coffee spilled all over my body. _SHIT! _I thought to myself and prepared for the burn that was still to come. It never came. I got up and quickly cleaned up the mess.

I ran up stairs and threw my now ruined shirt and pants into the washer. Things were really not going my way today I went and changed for the second time today this time choosing a cute all black long sleeve with dark blue pants and the same converse. I walked back downstairs being careful not to trip. I walked over to the counter to grab my cell phone off the counter. I heard a strange static like noise like if you pt a phone to close to a computer and right as I picked it up it rang.

I answered only to hear a pixies voice on the other end. LETSGOSHOPPINGTODAYBELLADNTSAYNO

"Whoa, Alice slow down!" laughed into the phone. I heard a huff on the line then Alice saying extremely slowly " BELLA YOUR COMING SHOPPING WITH ME!" I groaned loudly. But before I could say anything the door flew open exposing the pixie herself.


	2. Cravings?

**I own nothing twilight but the Dragon design.**

* * *

Chapter 2 THE LAST DRAGONS

Edward`s p.o.v.

I didn't want to leave Bella. But I needed to hunt. I was so worried when I left Bella, she smells different. I can't place what it is. She doesn't smell sick, but Bella doesn't have the best of luck. All I know is that I want to get to her as soon as possible.

Bella p.o.v

I didn't hesitate to go shopping with Alice. Honestly I would do anything to get my mind of the weird things that happened this morning. Alice didn't ask about why I agreed to go with her. I think she is just happy I didn't put up a fight. I spent five grueling hours of putting up with shopping with Alice before I had to stop and rest. Alice helped me find a seat to sit in, in the food court and plopped down next to me.

"Bella, have you been hanging out with the wolves lately?" she asked. "No why?" "Well you have been blurring in and out of my visions lately and I'm starting to worry." Alice said almost silently. I felt my heart speed up just a bit. _Does this have something to do with this morning?_ I tried to reassure both of us by saying "I`m sure it`s nothing maybe it will stop." Alice shrugged "ok just be careful." My stomach growled and I looked at Alice. She laughed and said "You stay here and eat ill head into Hollister they have a really cute jacket I saw.

I laughed "I'll meet you in front of Hot Topic in thirty minutes okay?" Alice quickly agreed and scampered off towards Hollister. I walked over into the line in front of Burger King. I ordered a burger and some fries. I walked over to my chair and took a bite of my burger. I gagged. It tasted awful. I quickly lost my appetite and went to Hot Topic choosing out a really good C.D. and a shirt.

I saw Alice walking down towards me under a mountain of bags that all said Hollister on them. Nearing Alice I took three and said "I thought you said you saw one jacket you liked!" I heard the pixie laugh and I took a few more bags to carry. We started to walk back to her car and she dropped me off on my front porch with my bags. "I'll see you tomorrow! She yelled I just laughed and said goodbye as she sped off.

My stomach growled as my appetite came back. I walked over to the fridge and opened the door. Inside I found a bunch of leftovers. In the fridge was also some raw meat for the tacos I was going to make tonight. Without thinking I pulled it out grabbed a fork and started eating. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. I didn't realize until the meat was gone of what I had just done.

_What`s happening to me? _Was the only thought I could think. I ran upstairs brushing my teeth vigorously and feeling suddenly tired went to sleep. All I wanted was to forget this.

* * *

**IF YOU DONT REVIEW OR DO MY POLL I WILL CuRSE YOU CURSE!!!**


	3. history and claws

Chapter three Dreams and sickness

Alice p.o.v

Ok, I am really starting to wig out. First Bella is blurring and disappearing in my visions and today she said yes to shopping? She didn't even put up a fight. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but ill have Edward keep a close look on her. That shouldn't be too hard.

Bella P.o.v

Bella's dream

_I was in the forest. I was running. Rom what I don't know I heard a roaring behind me but I could strangely understand it. "It's time, its time, you are the last you are the last. Don't fight it." Hooded figures were all in the trees. Giant looming shadows covered where ever I ran. One giant shadow swooped in, claws aimed at my face. _

_End of dream_

I jolted awake in bed gasping and in a cold sweat. "LOVE, ARE YOU OKAY?" I rolled over to see Edward. He had a worried expression on his face and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his cold chest. I sighed happy that I was awake. The dream was so real.

I felt Edward put his cold lips to my hair. I cuddled closer to him I was too hot and he felt good against my hot skin. "Love, are you feeling okay? Your skin is so hot. We could skip school today if you want? "Ugh…I forgot it was Monday…. The idea was so tempting, but I needed to go to school.

I sat up slowly and looked at Edward. He still had not moved. I smiled a small smile and said "No Edward I need to go after all, this is the last week before summer break." Edward still looked worried, but he didn't say anything. I went to the bathroom to get dressed.

I scanned my shoulder, seeing that the scar was still there. I decided against telling Edward, I mean what would I say? I put on my favorite long sleeve. This shirt was very beautiful. It was a navy color but had gold leaves that ran all along it. I ran a comb through my hair and made sure it was straight. Holing in a gasp at what I saw. A strand of my hair that framed my face was _silver_. Not brown, not white, metallic _silver._

I walked out and sat next to Edward. He was already changed and he took my hand. "Bella your nothing's wrong?" I never said something wasn't wrong Edward, was the first thing that ran through my head. But of course I was going to lie, even if it was through my teeth. "I feel fine Edward." He moved his hand to my hair and played with my silver bunch of hair. 'When did this happen?" He asked curiously." I really don't know." was all I said.

**FAST FORWARD TO AFTER SCHOOL (Nothing really happens)**

Edward and the other Cullen's talked at an abnormal speed all throughout lunch. I couldn't pick up a word of it. But I knew it was about me. Mostly because they wouldn't let me in on the conversation, and the fact that Emmet stopped and stared at me and my hair for a long time…. Edward said he had to talk to Carlisle and told me he would be back before eleven.

In the mean time I got ready for bed. I felt both mentally and physically exhausted. I walked over to my book shelf and looked around for my old copy of _The Secret Life of Bees_. It was one of my favorite books other than _Withering Heights_**. (Hope I spelled that right) ** I flopped down onto the covers of my bed sinking into my purple sheets.

I finally got comfortable, and was at the part in the book were Lilly had to kneel on the grits as punishment, when a searing pain went up my right arm and to my hand. I dropped my book startled and in pain and clutched my hand. Once the pain had stopped I looked down at my hand. I let out a shrill scream.

Instead of my hand there was a scaled and clawed hand. Edward was by my side in a second. He took my hand in his and gasped. I saw a cut and some type of liquid that resembled blood in his hand. I knew instantly that it was his. I was too petrified to move or saw anything. Edward quickly picked me up and ran towards his house and right to Carlisle.

Charlie P.O.V

I was on the fishing boat with Billy we had been friends for more years than I could count. I met him as a young dragon. Dragons didn't tend to befriend werewolves, and it was mostly frowned upon in dragon society. But for the king of dragons, or me to befriend werewolves was unheard of. Bella would start her change soon. I know I should have told her, but how will I?

Do I just walk up to her and say hey Bella your life is a lie you're really the princess of all dragons and one of the last? It's not like she will believe me. I don't even think she would even believe it if Renée told her. Renée was a dragon too; she is one hundred years younger than me but still young for a dragon.

Back about six hundred years ago there were dragons everywhere, they all look like humans except in well there dragon form. Dragons also tend to mate with vampires or other dragons, but when the volturi found out about us they registered us as dangerous and wiped us all out we are the last of our kind. As I though this I felt a single tear roll down my face. _We are the _last_._


	4. so sorry!

Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I will update within the next three weeks. If I'm lucky sometime Saturday the 21st! I have just been so busy!! But please take the poll on my profile if you haven't already. I will update faster I guarantee.


	5. found out

**Sorry it took forever guys! but here it is, i know its not my best, but the next will be better. Dont own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 4

Edward P.O.V.

I knew something was wrong with Bella. First she _willingly_ went shopping with Bella, and then she constantly gets tired. Alice even said that she smells different, not in a bad way, but different. I am happy I'm not the only one who thinks so. And the thing that really screamed something was wrong was the lock of silver.

I ran to Bella's house barley avoiding the trees, I missed her. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I thought of the funny things Bella might say in her sleep. I just stepped onto Bella`s driveway, when I heard her gasp, a book tear, and her heart rate speed up. I was in her room and at her side in a millisecond. What I saw shocked me, Bella`s hand was scaled and had _clawed_.

I quickly grabbed her hand trying to make since of what I was seeing. I tried not to show any emotion as one of her claws scratched deep into my skin. It _burned_, worse than the change. The only thing I could think of was getting her to Carlisle, so I ran.

Bella P.O.V.

Edward ran faster than I thought possible, I couldn't tell trees from the ground. Everything was a blur until I saw a huge white blur, which I figured was the Cullen`s house. I heard Edward yelling but it was too fast for me to hear. I chanced a look at my hand. The claw was still there.

Edward rushed to the couch, wrapping me in a blanket and kissing my forehead, saying something that sounded like "Be right back Love." But I only heard so much before I heard a loud "POP" suddenly everything, my sight, my hearing, and my sense of smell, multiplied by a hundred. I looked around everything looked so much more…beautiful. I looked back to my hand it had metallic silver scales, like my one lock of hair. I was horrified, but at the same tome something in the back of my mind was _proud_ of them, and thought them beautiful. And that scared me.

I heard Edward and Carlisle talking quickly upstairs, but I couldn't make out the words because they were muffled. I heard a door open and saw Carlisle still in his doctor jacket and Edward run down the stairs. They both stopped short and gasped. Edward raced to my side and sat down Carlisle walked in front of me, and reached into his pocket pulling out a light. He spoke quickly "Bella how do you feel?"

As he asked this I realized that I wasn't felling to hot, correction I was feeling too hot. It was like fire was flowing in my veins. It wasn't painful; it just felt uncomfortable, like I was growing into it. "I feel like I am overheating, Carlisle." Edward and Carlisle looked at each other and Edward helped me remove the blanket that was wrapped so tightly around me I felt like I was being constricted.

Removing the blanket didn't get rid of the heat, I was feeling. This heat was ten times worse than the heat I felt a few nights ago. As if to make things worse, the rest of the Cullen`s walked in through the back door. I looked over to Edward and Carlisle panic sweeping my face, but before I could do anything I heard a deep voice say "YAY THE HUMANS HERE!!!" Next thing I know I have been swept up into a big bear hug.

"Emmett…….not….vampire…need….air" He ignored me. I couldn't help but notice that I didn't really need the oxygen; I could hold my breath for a lot longer. I also didn't want him to let me go, he was cold and I was burning up. "Geez Bella, your burning up" He still didn't let go; I started to squirm a bit. "Emmett…put….me…down" I managed to say. He just laughed, and set me down lightly.

I heard everyone in the room gasp, with the exception of Edward and Carlisle. "What?" I asked silently, "Is it the claws?" They all looked towards my hand, and then my eyes. Why did everyone look at my eyes? And then I remembered the morning in the shower, and subconsciously reached for my scare. "What's going on?" I muttered.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, i know it wasent the best but the next will be better!!! please please please take the time to review.**


	6. Dracmars son

**SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!! (when you have an evil step mom and divoriced parents, that tends happens) I will work on updating!! As allways i dont own Twilight but i do own the dragon forms and Dracmar, I MADE THE NAME UP SO IT IS MINE!!! (I will be ticked off if you use the name, so ask permission or i WILL kill you and it will not be a quick death! have a nice day and know i am dead serious. :)**

* * *

Bella P.O.V

_This can't be happening._ Was all I could think, everyone just stared. I felt desperate and I could feel the fire in my stomach grow stronger. I doubled over onto my knees and fell to the carpet. I felt icy arms wrap around my body, hoisting me up onto my feet and pulling my overheated body close to his.

The house was silent. I heard someone cough, and looked to see Carlisle walking over to me with a thermometer that wasn't in his hands before. He walked over to me and told me to say "Ah" doing as I was told he slipped it into my mouth. Everyone in the house suddenly became interested in my body heat, watching the numbers on the thermometer rise. They all gasped as the numbers went past 239 degrees and then the machine made a loud _POP _and then _fried_.

I spit it out quickly. Carlisle and Edward looked at me with a strange look, and then very suddenly I wasn't hot anymore. I looked down at my clawed, scaly hand and to my relief it was gone, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was proud of it. I then felt something click off in my brain, and my vision was not as good. It was sort of like, when you go from high definition, to plain TV.

I looked around and noticed that my really good hearing was gone too. But the lone lock of Metallic silver hair was still there. Alice walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. Edward still held me close. I looked around the room everyone had concerned faces. Carlisle and Esme also tried to reassure me. I suddenly felt, like I had run a marathon uphill. I was so tired I blinked once and was out cold within seconds.

Charlie P.O.V.

I was sitting on Billy Blacks boat. We had just finished fishing and were sipping beers on the deck. "Have you told Bella yet?" I turned to look at Billy who was sitting next to me. "I grunted in reply.

"That's what I thought." Billy replied. Before I could comment on his reply, he cut me off. "Charlie, there have been rumors. Apparently there is one dragon hunter left, the son of Dracmar." I felt myself pale and my beer slipped out of my hand and onto the deck shattering instantly.

Dracmar was _the_ _best_ dragon hunter there was. _He single handedly wiped out half of the dragon race. _Obviously he had passed the gene on to his son, because I killed Dracmar with my own claws, while his son was still young. I jumped out of my chair and quickly looked around.

There were too many people on this river, but I knew I had to find a way back to Bella; I had to protect my daughter. The last of the three dragons, left on this planet. I would have to fly home during the cover of night. "Relax Charlie, it's just a rumor."

I turned slowly to face Billy. I had been getting a bad feeling lately and I knew something was wrong. I _knew_, but I couldn't figure out what has been bothering me so much lately. I had to get to Bells. Pronto.

* * *

**Please please please review!!**


	7. Message

**Allo!! I dont own twilight just Dracmar, the dragon forms, and Dracmars son, oh! and his name.(Dracmar)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Bella`s dream P.O.V

_I was flying. The air whistled past my ears as I turned and flipped through the air. My wings and heart beat at the same time. Peace. The lands were green and full of trees; it was mountains and full of rivers and streams. To the left of me was ocean, to the right forest. Everything was balanced._

"_Found you, dear princess." A voice unfamiliar assalted my ears. Suddenly thunder and lightning shot through the air. I had to land. There was a clearing up ahead, I quickly dived down and landed on my claws. "Hello my dear." A man, human but with an air of danger stepped out of the trees. He was covered in black armor and had a long sword. _

_The human had piercing green eyes and medium length black hair that reached just to his neck. He smelt of dragon blood. I reared back and roared he just laughed. "I will come to get you soon pet." He crooned. _

"_But until then," He paused throwing two blue shining orbs at me. "tell Charlie that Dracmar`s son is coming." Before I could say anything the man turned and left back the way he came. I looked down at the orbs only to see an explosion of light and feel the most pain I have ever felt in my life. _

Charlie P.O.V

Finally dark came, there was no one left on the lake, other than me and Billy. I walked to the middle of the boat deck and shifted. I felt my skin change and stretch, it was not painful. It was actually a wonderful feeling, like stretching after lying in the same position for a few hours.

I looked down looking at my scales for the first time in years. I still had the same black scales and red belly. I craned my head over the deck to see my reflection in the water. Yep, I still had the same red spikes running down my back and the same red outline around my grey eyes.

"LOOKING GOOD CHARLIE" I heard Billy yell behind me I laughed a gravelly laugh and jumped into the air spreading my black wings and lightly starching the thin red skin that kept me in the air. **(The skeleton of Charlie's wings is black, and the skin between the black flight bones is red.)** I had no time to loose, it was a two day flight back to Bella and if rumors are true, I needed to get back there by tomorrow. I have a long day ahead of me.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, here it is!!**


	8. awakening

Chapter 7

Bella P.O.V

I awoke with a start, I felt like I had been hit by a truck. I moved to get up seeing that I was in Edward`s room. I rolled over, noticing that Edward was not here. I got up to stand seeing some clothes and a letter from Alice.

Letter: Went out hunting be back soon! Put these on and in ten minutes meet us downstairs, Carlisle wants to talk to you.

End Letter.

Well this can't be good I thought to myself. I quickly changed noticing I still had that one lock of silver hair framing my face. Alice had gotten me running clothes, which worried me, I don't run. But I had to admit it was cute, it is all black with a thin blue strip running down the side of the outfit.

I walked down the stairs catching myself twice on the way down. I walked into the living room, and sat down in Emmett's favorite chair. The Cullen`s walked in and Emmett not seeming to notice I was their went to sit down. "Don't sit on me!" I squealed in a high pitch voice, making Emmett jump and everyone laugh.

Emmett laughed and picked me up, literally throwing me to Edward. "OOF!" I gasped as he caught me. I was only surprised for a second before I broke into a fit of laughter. Apparently I was contagious, and poor jasper was practically rolling on the floor in laughter, trying to cope with everyone's happiness. I eventually stopped, and so did everyone else.

"Bella," Carlisle asked once we were all sitting down. Edward reached over and held my hand. "I believe we should do some tests on your……condition."Carlisle spoke. "I nodded feeling Edward squeeze my hand gently. "I would like to start with a test of speed. You will run as fast as you can across the field we played baseball in and we will see if your vitals are normal." Carlisle finished in a serious professional way.

I nodded. Then it hit me; _wait a second I can't run for my life, I`ll fall on my face! _Seeing to quickly understand my inner dilemma Carlisle added "We will have Edward run next to you to catch you if you fall." I nodded a bit happier now that I knew I wouldn't fall on my face. "When will we do the test?" I asked Carlisle. "I think right now would be good." He replied. I nodded "Alright." I said quickly as Edward picked me up and we sped off.


	9. The Change

Chapter 8

Bella P.O.V

Edward picked me up and in seconds we were in the clearing. Carlisle had a clip board and a pencil while Emmett was drawing a white line across the grass from one side of the clearing to the other. Emmet finished the white line and was near Edward and I in the blink of an eye. Carlisle yelled "OK BELLA YOU NEED TO RUN THAT LINE WHEN I SAY GO, AND IM GOING TO TIME YOU! EDWARD WILL BE NEAR YOU JUST INCASE YOU TRIP OK?!"

I Nodded. I walked to the beginning of the white line, moving into a runner's position. I earned a laugh from Emmett and a smile from Carlisle and Edward. I blushed.

"OK BELLA! GO!" I took off running. Something in my head clicked again. Everything suddenly took on sharper image, smells and feelings. I could feel energy hidden inside me. I threw my legs in front of me and bolted.

Everything in the corners of my vision melded in color and everything in my normal vision was crystal clear. I heard a surprised gasp from Edward as I bolted ahead. I out ran him. I was no longer thinking. Instinct was taking over. _JUMP! SPREAD YOUR WINGS FLY! _Were words that through my head. I jumped shooting into the air.

I knew exactly how high I was. I was 60 feet up. The air whizzed by me as I feel back towards ground. _CHANGE_ my instinct yelled. I felt my body shift; it was painful at first, then pain turned into happiness. I felt like I was cramped into a box for years. Like I was finally stretching out and relaxing.

I felt new joints and wings on my back. I flapped them quickly flying higher into the air. I picked up the scent of animals and water nearby. I glided gently into the trees to a stream. I could see my reflection in the water. I was covered in silver scales that were metallic looking. I had a long snout and silver eyes. My claws or talons were black like coals, and my teeth were ivory.

I felt strong and powerful. A crunch to my left pulled me away from my thoughts. Intruder.


	10. Intruder

**If i owned Twilight would i really be writing here? I only own the hunters and the forms of the dragons and bellas scale closthes.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Bella P.O.V.

I turned my head, intruder. I felt hot smoke steam out of my nostrils. I bent my head down and let out a snarl. The figure showed itself. It was Charlie. I let out a small growl of shock. Charlie smiled a huge grin that showed all of his teeth.

I bent my head down eye level with me. Why wasn't he scared? He wrapped his arms around my snout. "I am so proud." He murmured. "You have no idea how worried I was. I need to get you home, to safety." Charlie said.

I gave him a strange look and thought "I'm a dragon how much more trouble can I get in?" apparently he heard. "You may be a dragon now, but you are still a young one. Easily hurt. I will need you to shift back Bella, focus on your previous form and you will change back."

I did what I was told. It was quite easy no pain at all. I looked down I was wearing what looked like a short skirt and tube top, but it was all scales. "Those will leave eventually. We need to get you some clothes." Charlie said hugging him to me. "Come on, we have a long walk, it's too bright outside to fly."

I nodded. "How did you know it was me? Did you know I was a lizard thing? Are you one too? Why didn't you tell me I was a lizard?" I asked quickly. Charlie stopped. "You are a dragon. Yes I am one too. We are the last. I didn't tell you because I had no way of telling you, honestly, if I tried to tell you, you were a dragon would you have believed me?" He smiled. "By the way we need to talk about the vamps."

I felt myself pale. "H-how… How did you know?" I stuttered "I'm a 900 year old dragon, I know these things." He said. I knew the shock showed on my face. "I will explain later." Charlie said smiling. "Let's head back to your friends. I think they may be panicked, I can hear that Edward fellow a few miles away, I think he's tracking you. He is really bad at it."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, ive been busy and my dodg went to the emergency room. Busy, busy, busy. Please read and review! **


	11. Backing up

**_I dont own anything but the dragons, dragon clothing, dragon hunters, and dragon forms/names. THOSE ARE MINE!_**

* * *

Chapter 10

Bella P.O.V.

I smiled and walked along with my Charlie. "Dad…" I started. "I know Bella. You probably have a lot of questions, I know I would. I will explain later…. But I also have a question for you." I looked at him waiting for the question, we had walked a good three miles. "Bella, how long have you known your friends were vampires?"

I stopped unsure of how to answer that. Charlie looked somewhat panicked. "Bella. How. Long. Have. You. Known?" He asked again. "Umm well Dad..." I started. I heard noises. Without thinking, I sniffed the air. It seemed to be programmed into me. I could smell Edward. I ran off towards it hearing Charlie easily keep my pace. I knew I had gotten away from the question for now.

We ran faster than I thought I could. My vision was really good and I no longer felt clumsy. My legs felt very powerful beneath me. My bones felt lighter. I pushed off the ground. I was flying at an inhuman speed, faster than I had ever gone with Edward.

Soon I was near him. I stopped in the bushes. Charlie also stopped near me. "Bella, you need to explain this… I will be with you. I need to explain things to you too… "Come on Bells." He said pushing me forward gently. "I will be around you just won't see me. When you get to the Cullen's house and I'm sure your safe I will show myself ok?" Charlie said. I nodded. He disappeared quickly. I couldn't even pick up his scent…

I looked over to where Edward was he looked so panicked. I felt my heart lurch, I couldn't help but wonder if he was afraid of me…Would he still love me? I knew I needed to talk to him. I hung my head took a deep breath and stepped out into the clearing.

* * *

**_Hey everyone! Im sorry it has taken so long, bnut i just started my first year in a BRAND NEW high school. My life has taken huge turns for bad and good. I am reallly stressed and writing a book i soon hope to publish. Im sorry if my grammer isnt the best. Thank you for sticking with me so long. I will try to update as often as i can. R&R_**


	12. THE REAL CHAPTER! Desperation

**I own nothing but my own characters, i only own the designs of these dragons used. **

* * *

Chapter 11

Bella P.O.V.

Edward stared at me. "Bella? You... I mean…uh" He said stuttering, unsure of what to say or do.

I moved towards Edward and he took a step back. He was afraid of me. My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest.

"Edward it's just me….Bella…" I said my voice heartbroken and cracking. I looked at Edwards's face he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I tried to take a step and the same thing happened. Edward stepped back. I felt weak and distraught. I slowly sun to my knees tears running down my face. "Edward it's just me!" I said hanging my head. I heard small steps forward then I heard them turning around. Edward ran.

II don't know how long I stayed there crying. Within time though, I felt cold hands on my back. I turned to look right into the eyes of a very saddened Alice. "Hey Bella." She said softly before sinking to her knees and hugging me.

I leaned against her and cried slowly she pulled me up. I knew she had seen what happened in a vision. "He's afraid of me Alice. " I said with more tears.

"I know Bella, Edward is just…confused. We all are…" She said softly.

I nodded into her shoulder. "Alice I didn't even know until now, I wasn't keeping any secrets!"

Alice held out a tissue wiping away my tears. "Come on Bell, lets head back." She said trying to lighten her tone. Alice looked me over once then with a soft smile she said "Love the outfit." With both broke into a laugh that was cross between fear and nervousness.

Grabbing my hand Alice pulled me back towards the house. When the house came into view, I saw my dad talking to Carlisle away from everyone else. Edward was by himself by a tree lost in thought and Jasper seemed to be trying to calm every one down. Rosalie had a look crossed between pissed and stunned, Esme looked worried and Emmett's reaction somewhat startled me. Emmett was bouncing up and down looking like a kid in a toy shop with a thousand dollar gift card. When I came towards the house Emmett was the first to see me.

An ear splitting grin crossed his face. "IT'S THE NOT SO HUMAN! BELLS HI!!" He bellowed waiting about three seconds before he ran towards me and swept me into a bear hug.

What surprised me was how he didn't seem fast though my instincts told me he ran at vampire speed. I could also tell he was hugging me with vampire strength. It felt like a big human bear hug really... But then it hit me. Emmett and Alice smelled really good. Like.... well a cross between food and human. I gagged a little, the thought scared me. _Do dragons eat vampires?!? I know they eat other meats but…really?_

Emmett didn't seem to notice. "BELLA!! THAT WAS AWSOME!!"

* * *

**I am sooooo sssssoooooo sorry this took so long. I tried to update this weeks ago but my computer wouldent let me. I hope you all enjoyed this chater I will try to update soon but please understand I have hardly ten minutes of free time anymore. Please read and review but if you are sending flames my way I would pleas ask you to not send them or to go easy on me. **


	13. Lets have a talk

**I dont own twilight only my hunters the dragon forms the hunter and the hunter weapons.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Charlie P.O.V.

I strode inside stopping near the couch red and black scales still covering parts of my arms and neck. I hadn't changed in a very long time. I crossed my arms leaning on a wall across from where Bella sat. Carlisle stood near her and everyone else was somewhat scattered. I could smell Edwards confusion and slight fear. Which was only natural as vampires at one time were on a dragons diet until the treaty, but if he breaks my daughters heart again….. I shook my head seeing Edwards head pop up as he looked at me. I flashed a fang in a smile and could feel the calming effects of the blond vampire… Bella called him Jasper I believe…

I saw every one settle and look at me expectantly. "Before you ask any questions let's get this all straight, and I will give you a quick summary of a dragon's history. My name is King Black Fire. The name I gave myself to fit into human society is Charlie. I'm over nine thousand year old give or take another few thousand plus years, I lose track. Isabella here or Silver Scales is a princess, and the last of the dragon blood line. Not to mention well, a silver scale. Dragons tend to name their kin after something about them as you can see. Or well they used to.

The reason you may all have slight fear of Bells is probably because you all were on a dragons menu a few hundred years ago. Most everything you may have read about dragons is probably true, though some fake. Dragons have magic, we have fire some have blue fire, the deeper the color of scales, the stronger the dragon, are blood is not cold mind you, its warm do to the fire in our bellies… or well chest area. Though we can withstand all temperatures in dragon form. Often we were found in swimming in the waters of the arctic or bathing in near by volcanic lava.

I prefer the lava myself. I used to rule the land. Everything was peaceful as I was a just ruler to dragons, leaving the humans be as well as vampires. Vampires and dragons rarely bred but when they did the children were very strong having the form of a dragon and vampire, sometimes the two side came together a vampire dragon or vampire with twice the beauty. Humans and dragons were also close enough to breed but the children live to be only about two hundred. They are weakest and I have only heard of three such occasions.

A virgin girl was sometimes offered as a sacrifice but we just sent her off to another village. Stay with the dragons or go to a different village. Humans always seemed to think we wanted to eat them, and I f we didn't take the sacrifice they panicked. Diamonds and gold and gems dragon have a fetish for. It's only natural and we live as long as our bodies stay healthy.

The dragons were once a great race. We filled the sky`s with all the colors you could imagine. It was like a dazzling rainbow of colors and hues, no to alike. Then as the human race and vampire race grew, something happened and the dragons were suddenly hunted. Only three remain, Isabella, Renee and I." I said feeling and emptiness in my heart. "All of those lives lost in a matter of days…."

I looked up and at my sweet daughter. "You are the last silver dragon. You hold the most power of our race and supposedly can call on their spirits. You are a Spirit dragons the others give you wisdom though they are long passed that is why I must keep you safe. The hunters are n there way and your mother will be soon."

Everyone seemed to be taking this all in. "Your meaning to say Bella is being hunted down and she is one of the most powerful dragons?" Edward spoke surprised.

"Oh look it speaks." I said flatly. "Yes that's what I mean, but right now she is at her weakest. Her magic is settling and I need to teach her everything a dragon normally learns in eight years to her in three weeks." I sighed.

A slight gasp escaped everyone it seemed. I pulled out my phone calling René while everyone absorbed what I just said.

"René? Its Charlie you there?" I asked the message machine. "We got an… ancient problem." The phone was quickly answered.

"sorry Charlie I was in the garden. What's the problem?"

"Renee….Bella just go her second form she's silver and well….the hunters are coming."

Silence filled the other line for a moment then, "I will be there tomorrow."

I turned back to the crowd. "Any questions?"

* * *

**Well there you have it. im working on the grammer but forgive me on how bad it is. im running on empty.**


	14. More Talking

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY HUNTERS DRAGON DESIGNS AND THEORIES AS WELL AS THE HUNTER WEPONS!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Charlie P.O.V.

Everyone needless to say was stunned silent. I sighed aloud, "Is this really this really too much for your minds to comprehend vampires? You really didn't think you were the only mythical creatures out there did you? Mermaids, Pixies, Elves and Unicorns also exist. The stories spurned form somewhere you know." I said calmly. Alice jumped up amazed.

"Pixies and Mermaids? Your serious?" She piped, I nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were part Pixie Alice." I stated plainly. "You have the energy, the height and the features of one, minus the blue green skin, wings and pointed teeth that is. This mind you is a good thing. We don't need a vampire with any sharper teeth nor do we need one with a stronger kill instinct."

Alice sat wide eyed as she gazed off into space. The one called Jasper rubbed her back and everyone slowly started to sink out of their stunned stupor. Bells stood up walking up to me. Her mouth opened as if to say something when she stopped. I watched her with a smile. "Yes?"

"So… are we…or are you…stronger than a vampire?" Bell squeaked everything sinking in.

"Yep, I am stronger and you will be in less than three four days. Right now your only about as strong as a human male. Bella nodded and my eyes met her silver ones. "I never thought I'd live to see another silver scale…Let alone learn she's my daughter…" I could not help the pride and the sudden emotion. I hugged Bells to me and after a few seconds she hugged me back. "I'm proud of you Bells. I have never seen a dragon take to the air so quickly."

Bells shrugged, "Thanks char-Dad. Um so… will I be able to blow fire?"

I felt a smug grin pull at my lips. "Yes. You being a Silver Scale will blow blue flames. The hottest flame imaginable only elder dragons like Renee and I have achieved it. You will earn that ability once you magic settles. A collective gasp filled the room. "Magic?" Emmett cried.

"Yes Emmett. Magic exists; Bella will have very strong magic. The ability to influence and read minds is one. The ability to camouflage and the power quick healing that is all magic that is still known to us I am afraid. A dragon's scale is like… steel. Nearly impossible to break it is very, very, hard to kill a dragon. It has only happened… three times in the history of dragons. I don't believe it will ever happen again. As for now Bella is very vulnerable."

"Dragons settling into their natural forms are always most vulnerable at this point as they are in between forms. Normally dragons are born dragons. But if the mother is human while giving birth, the baby becomes human to comply with the mothers needs. If the mother is dragon while giving birth or laying and egg, the baby becomes a dragon that is the only other time we are so vulnerable. Now…. What more am I forgetting? Oh right…"

"Dragons all have ridding partners, the one person the trust to fly with. In this case it seems Bella trusts you all enough to allow you to fly with her. But she will have one main partner, in normal occasions her mate normally is that partner. That is all I have to say. We start training to morrow Bells. Get some sleep." I muttered turning to leave, "Call me when you want to come home I will be waiting nearby for your mother. If there is any trouble just roar or scream. Either works, I will be no more than a mile away." I said before I walked outside and launched into the air waiting and watching, by the nearby clearing.

* * *

**IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I have finals coming up and im studying my rear off! I will try to update more often. R&R Please no flames. This is for fun only.**


	15. AN

**Hey everyone. Im sorry but this is an aurthors note. as of recently Ive ran into soem hard spots in life and havent had any free time. I have started chapters for every storrr but messing with jacob and will try to have them up soon. Im so sorry!**

**-fairyrobot. **


	16. Planing and meeting

**I dont own Twilight only Dracmar and his dad and the dragon forms. **

* * *

Chapter 15

Renée P.O.V

My Bella was in trouble. I pumped my blue wings with the ferocity. I flew as fast as I could to meet Charlie, or should I saw King Blood Talon. As much as I hated to admit it, I missed him. I twisted in the air changing my direction as I could here and approaching jet liner. They were miles ahead but I didn't want them to see me obviously. I could see forks approaching, and I hummed joyously, I didn't earn the kings heart being slow…..

I could see Blood Talon waiting for me. I easily slipped down into the clearing. "Talon, or should I say Charlie It's been ages since I last saw you."

"Hello Air Heart. Or should I call you Renée?" Charlie replied with a chuckle.

I grinned bearing my teeth. "So how is our daughter doing? Did she take the truth well?"

"I'm happy to say she took the news very well but you should know she is dating a vampire…"

"We knew this would probably happen… wait… you left her with vampires now? While her magic is settling? You do know she probably smells like water to a man dying in the desert right?" Charlie's eyes widened in realization, quickly we both sped for the clearing I following my Charlie…. I mean. King Blood Talon.

Dracmar P.O.V.

I stalked through the dry underbrush towards the vacant building just out of Forks. It was at one time a slaughter house, perfect for killing a dragon…..or three. Best part, no one would look for any of them. It didn't take long for me to empty my truck of everything needed. The inside of the factory was already restored. I made some touch ups like adding the glass tubes and computer systems. Everything was in place. I had exactly nine tubes, each tube able to withstand a vampire or a dragon pounding on it. It wouldn't take long for me to kill them all. Why vampires? They breed with dragons nine birds with one stone. I coked my gun and walked into the factory…not long now.

I walked into the building starting up the computer main frame. Metal chains clanged above me as old gears shifted and moved. The tubes to my right lined up perfectly. _I think I will start to pick off the vampires… or maybe Air Heart. It's never any fun to go straight for the prize._

* * *

**I know its short Im working on it. Dont give up on me!**


End file.
